Doors comprising a frame in which a glazing panel is mounted are well known. However, known doors of this type generally include a glazing panel which is mounted in a plane parallel to the outer exposed surfaces of the frame. Further, known doors of this type are generally pivotally mounted to a door jamb with relatively bulky hinge structures, such as standard bifolding door hinges which impart a clumsy, cluttered appearance.